This invention relates to a system for wordspotting.
Analysis of audio data can be performed using wordspotting techniques in which a query defines an event to be located in an audio source, such as an archive of audio recordings or in live monitored audio. One challenge in such analysis is the specification of the query. One approach uses a phonetic representation determined from an orthographic representation of the query.